Users are increasingly browsing and accessing content on mobile devices that often possess a limited amount of screen space. When the content includes links to other content, such as interconnected web pages, the selection of those links by tapping on the screen can be difficult and inaccurate. For example, a typical hyperlink often consist of text characters. To select such a link, the user must tap the text characters exactly. Conventional systems sometimes bypass this problem by replacing links on documents designed for display on mobile devices with large icons instead, but this can interfere with the structure and flow of carefully designed documents. Furthermore, replacing text links with icons can also impact design styles and customizations. For example, text colors/styles cannot apply to icons.